


Playground

by kissmeimirish (spockoid31)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockoid31/pseuds/kissmeimirish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deamus drabble! The title says it all. Implied relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playground

Title: Playground

Authour: kissmeimirish

Rating: ehh..G?

Pairing: Implied Deamus.

Summary: Drabble!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

As I turn the corner, I see you.  
Your body splayed unnaturally, hair wild, clothes hanging off your limp frame. My heart thumps, my stomach sickens.  
I start to walk faster, then break into a run when you do not respond to the sound of my feet. Terrible thoughts race through my head, accompanied by roiling emotions- panic, guilt, fear-  
If only I had not let you go alone.

Finally, I am there beside you, breath coming in heaving gasps.  
You turn, your rouguish grin complimenting the twinkle in your beautiful stormy-sea eyes-  
"Hiya, Dean!"  
Then, gracefully, you drop to your feet from where you'd been hanging, upside-down, on the monkey bars.

\- - - - - - - - - - - 

Sorry guys, had to get this out too :p


End file.
